


Familia Party

by Eruka_Crauw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on s9e04, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw





	Familia Party

I am a 30s-40s woman undercover for the Men of Letters in a Gjinn family, disguised as a Juggalo familia. I am dressed as one of them and pass all the tests, but my real target accidentally gives me away. A man in his 20s, Robert Winchester, is the brother of a man that I work with. My job was to save him from the Juggalo familia that had brainwashed him into thinking he was one of them. As soon as I got out of the Juggalos' home located in a large building filled with many decorations, I directed Robert to my car. It was a small, dark red convertible. He jumped in the drivers seat, and drove off while I was in the backseat. I told him to shift it into 3rd gear, but he didn't know what that meant, so I reclined his seat and climbed into the drivers seat as well. I shoved his feet aside and shifted the car into 3rd gear, then 4th as the Juggalos started to catch up. Poor Robert was terrified when the car suddenly started going 110 mph, a speed that was not yet reached until the 1960s. "Who are you?!" Robert asked. I slowed down a bit as we got onto the road to the Bunker. "My name is Alice Liddell, and I am here to take you to your brother, Henry." He started to protest, claiming he didn't have a brother, but I told him to be quiet. I sat up so that he could move out of the drivers seat and into the passenger seat, then sat back down, still going approximately 90 mph. Robert was completely silent the whole rest of the way to the Bunker. As soon as we arrived, I stopped the car and got out. I walked around the back to the trunk, and started to get out some clothes. I threw a suit at Robert and started to change back to my normal outfit: a pair of dark jeans and a leather jacket with a blue tank-top underneath. I grabbed Robert by the arm, who was still petrified by the fact a woman had just changed in front of him. He was still clinging to the suit when I opened the door to the bunker. "Henry, I have your brother now. Where's my pay?" I yell out. I tell Robert to sit down and be quiet. Henry ran down the stairs and hugged me tightly. The poor boy was only 15. I hugged him back, then showed him to his brother. "Robert, this is Henry." I looked at Henry. "Now, do you have my pay?" Henry nodded, handing me three decks of cards and a $50 bill. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, then walked out the door. I walked to my car and opened the trunk again. I pulled out a small door and propped it up on the bumper of my car. I took out one of the cards, a Ten of Spades, and folded it into a key. I put the card into the lock of the door and opened it. As soon as I opened it, I took the door, and turned it sideways, laying it on the road in front of my car. I put my car into neutral, and pushed my car into and through the door. My car slowly disappeared, then I went through the door as well. Once I was on the other side, I closed the door, and took the door on the other side. The first door disintegrated, stupid thing was one use only, but this door was the original. It was the door to Underland.


End file.
